


Grug be like

by Solomon_of_the_Xaos



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Oneshot, Prose Poem, but only at the end, just having some fun writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solomon_of_the_Xaos/pseuds/Solomon_of_the_Xaos
Summary: Grug gets the common cough. After realising his days are numbered, he has one final wish.
Relationships: Transhumanist/Anarcho-Primitivist, anarcho-primitivist/transhumanist, anprim/transhumanist, techprim, transhumanist/anprim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Grug like stick,

Grug like rock.

Grug have case of common cough.

Grug go choke,

Grug go splutter.

Grug tell tribe leader Grug love his mother.

Grug think of death.

Grug clench Grug fists.

Grug send smoke signal to Transhumanist.

Transhumanist come, Transhumanist come quick.

‘Destroy Grug please, with robot dick.’

‘Beep boop?’ He say, ‘You out your wits?’

‘Please,’ Grug say, ‘Grug final wish.’

‘Grug feel weary, Grug feel sore, Grug walk this lonely earth no more.’

Transhumanist say that Grug can live, Some medicine to Grug can give,

Or upload Grug brain to matrix,

And other tricks of Transhumanists.

‘Grug rather die, than live in shame.’

‘Now with dignity, Transhumanist, spare Grug pain.’

Grug touch shoulder. ‘For love of Sun God, make it quick...’

‘...Activating robot dick.’

Grug pull down cloth, Grug present Grug rear.

‘Put your robot dick in here.’

Lubed with oil, Transhumanist take breath,

Transhumanist accept Grug looming death.

Transhumanist put dick in Grug hole,

Grug feel Transhumanist in Grug soul.

Transhumanist cum, ejecting laser beams.

It rip Grug apart from Grug seams.

Grug leave the world in fatal bliss,

_Grug love you, dear Transhumanist._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked this, check out my Jreg mashup mixtape: https://youtu.be/qjawURE13hc


	2. Transhumanist is left with Grug all dead and stuff

'Oh, beep. I don’t know if my cyber enhancements can take this emotional damage...'

Processing…

Unable to process request. Redirect to biological heart?

Redirecting…

Process interupted, Are you sure you want to cancel?

Reporting issue to the database…

He kneeled over Grug.

Activating scanning protocol...

running scan protocol…

Checking subject for pulse…

No pulse detected.

It appears you have encountered an issue

Checking for a solution…

'Ugh, beep. I’ll fix the programming myself.'

If detect <emotion: Love > for <subject: Grug> Run protocol <hold traditional Sun-Goddic funeral for Grug in his honour>

Else <fix Grug's bloody remains with reanimating electrical impuslse ray that will turn him into a barely sentient meat puppet>

Else <hump the dead remains>

'Oh boy, I love programming my robot bits using Scratch, now run the program, go.'

Processing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I for some reason thought let's add another chapter lol  
> I did not even think this would get kudos, shoutout to the kudos givers  
> thx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> (The Jrixtape is available for free download https://app.mediafire.com/9ulmjpwhiq7x9)


End file.
